This invention relates to an electronic trunk selector having automatic testing and fault location features.
Modular electronic trunk selectors are known which have a number of incoming trunk modules and a common control module. Each incoming trunk module may be provided with a plurality of incoming trunks and these are adapted to be connected to outgoing trunks by the common control module. The number of incoming trunks may be different from the number of outgoing trunks and normally there are more incoming trunks than outgoing trunks.